


entity

by bgmblues



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, POV Reiner Braun, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgmblues/pseuds/bgmblues
Summary: You dream of Bertolt by your side.





	entity

**Author's Note:**

> One Day Late happy birthday reiner!!!!!

You use to have happy dreams. When you were a child, you dreamt of your father accepting you as his son. You dreamt of being chosen for warrior program, and you dreamt of Bertolt by your side. 

Then all your dreams become nightmares. The wall falling in, people crushing below you and titans picking apart everyone in sight. You dream of blood and gore, and you dream of Bertolt be your side. 

Somehow things get better. Somehow you sleep easy, as your best friend tosses and turns right beside you. You dream of the future and the Eldians silly optimism. You dream of Bertolt, but he's no longer beside you. You dream of the way he looks at Annie, of what he might want to do with her in public and private. 

You dream of the last words you spoke, the last touches you felt, and death. 

He wasn't dead. You wouldn't let your mind go there. After all, if Bertolt were dead, what was there left for you? He was your reason to fight. One day you would free him from his captors and drop down on your knee right there and then.

As each year passes, it becomes less and less likely you'll see him again. Yet you continue to dream. You dream of what you always longed for, all this time. You dream of Bertolt. 

You haven't seen him in so long, yet your mind fills in the gaps of what he may look like now that you're both grown into men. He'd be taller and lose any of the leftover baby fat he had. You know he'd never keep facial hair. He was far too concerned with his appearance.

In your dreams, he appears to you in the mist, unashamedly bare. His body is clean of the scars and grime that still covered yours, yet he never cares. He worships every inch of your skin, kisses your arms and legs despite the blood of those you've killed coated onto you.

The beginnings of your dreams are the only reprieve in life. You only have so long to make love before Bertolt starts to crumble and cry. His body breaks in your arms no matter what you do to stop it. 

Then you awake, to the same hell you face everyday. Bertolt is still not there.


End file.
